fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Brady
Brady (ブレディ Buredi, Bredy in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Awakening. He is the son of Maribelle. Originally voiced by Daisuke Egawa in the Japanese version, the English localisation sees him voiced by Travis Willingham. Profile Main Story Brady is Maribelle's son from the future, and can potentially be the brother of Lucina or Morgan, should Maribelle be wed to either Chrom or the Avatar respectively. His birthday falls on February 22. According to his in-game profile, Brady is said to, in spite of looking intimidating, more likely to burst into tears than bust out a weapon, alongside being the most likely to receive friendly fire. In Brady's early years, Maribelle had trained in the fine arts characteristic of nobility, much to his immense dislike and chagrin. Still, despite his strong dislike for the matter, Maribelle insisted in Brady's training and he became skilled in noble pursuits such as proper etiquette, horseback riding, and violin playing. Brady has shown a great interest in playing the violin in particular but unfortunately it was a stray snapped violin string that gave Brady his scar over his eye. Unfortunately for Maribelle, despite her best attempts to fix Brady's rough and thuggish enunciation, Brady could not shake his habbit and eventually Maribelle gave up. Like all of the other children, Brady lost Maribelle and his father when they helped to fight off the Risen with the other parents. Maribelle's wedding ring was recovered and given to Brady, which he always wears. When Lucina decided to return to the past to stop the ruinous future, Brady accompanied her but the time stream separated Brady and the other children. Brady is first introduced in Paralogue 7, where he is with a group of villagers at the Mila Shrine Ruins when Xalbador kills an elder, saying that the gods had never provided him with anything and gave him a rough life. Brady wants to kill him but a villager prevents him from doing so, as he tells Brady that if he died, there would be no one else to heal the wounded. As Chrom's army rushes into the scene, Brady, overhearing his mother recognizes her voice and goes off to find her. If Maribelle speaks to him, Brady instantly recognizes her, but Maribelle makes an immediate assumption that Brady is a mannerless cur and choose to rush back into the battle rather than continue a conversation with him. Though a bit hurt, Brady is still happy to see his mother again. After the battle, Brady attempts to approach Maribelle once more, this time calling her "Ma". Maribelle does not believe that, from her perceived lack of etiquette from him, that Brady is her son. Brady decides to show her the ring he got from her in the future, but Maribelle immediately assumes that he stole that from her until he tells her to see that she still has her wedding ring. Though she finally accepts that Brady is her son, she laments that Brady seems to lack noble mannerisms and passions, however Brady assures her that, other than his speech, Maribelle in the future made sure to train her son to be a noble gentleman. Happy to know that her son is salvageable, Maribelle decides to take care of Brady and he is touched by her sentiment and decides to join Chrom's army. After the war, Brady left his priesthood, becoming a violinist. In time, he is infamously recognized as the world's scariest violinist, where his performances are said to be legendary in their uncanny ability to move many an audience - and himself - to tears. Hot-Spring Scramble During the conversation that he shares with Laurent in this episode, Brady reveals that the thuggish image he upkeeps is deliberate, and can be attributed to specific reasons. For one, he claims that he hunches over in order to be able to converse with women and children at eye level. Also, he justifies the spiky appearance of his hair to an intent of marking him out as being distinctly identifiable from his comrades, allowing them to call on him to employ his healing capabilities with ease. The Future Past In a temporal dimension where Grima has succeeded in corrupting the world with his pestilent influence, Brady is, alongside Owain, Yarne and Inigo, assigned the herculean task of recovering the Gemstones of Argent and Sable, both of which are pivotal in allowing Lucina to perform the rite of Awakening. The four individuals are first introduced in the second episode of this saga, where they are, upon succeeding in acquiring the Gemstones in question, pursued by hoards of Risen. Pausing to catch their breath before a bridge, the four of them despair over the dire state of their situation, before Brady is persuaded by Owain to run ahead with Yarne, while he remains behind to forestall the advance of the Risen hoard. The pair reluctantly accedes to the request, before turning back to be greeted with the horrifying sight of Inigo proclaiming a desire to fight alongside Owain and thereafter cutting down the bridge. Aghast at their attempt at a "noble sacrifice", Yarne begins to panic, urging Brady to assist them, to which Brady responds by affirming a need to press on. As Yarne accuses him of not caring about his companions' well-being, a wave of emotion threatens to engulf Brady, one which he quells by expressing an understanding over the motive of their actions - Where, by virtue of Brady and Yarne being the principal carriers of the Gemstones, Owain and Inigo thus desire for them to survive in order to fulfil their mission. Before turning to flee with Yarne, Brady expresses confidence over his friends' survival. In this episode, if Maribelle were to be directed to speak to him, the conversation will initiate with Brady, upon learning that she hails from a completely disparate dimension, attempting to end the exchange by stalking off. Maribelle then reaches out to pull his ear in order to prevent him from doing so, to which he responds by sputtering that she could be an elaborate trap crafted by the enemy. Affronted both at this accusation and Brady's repeated attempt to avoid her, Maribelle commands him to stand up straight, before chastising him for doing so. At this point, Brady is suddenly overcome by a wave of immense heartache and anguish, whereupon he breaks down and reveals a deep-seated pining for his deceased mother, one that compels him to be incapable of even looking Maribelle straight in the eye. Evidently touched by this display of emotions, Maribelle reveals an empathetic understanding of his agony, attributing his attempt to avoid her as a mask for his true intent of not revealing a single shred of weakness to her. Indignant that his cover has been blown, Brady defensively asserts a desire to not look stupid before his mother, to which Maribelle gently comforts him by speaking in the contrary, where she expresses an admiration towards his tenacity in assisting his companions by keeping the Gemstones safe. She then adds a dash of humour to her words by declaring that she will kick anyone who dares to say otherwise. If all the children survive at the end of the battle, Brady and Yarne will see Owain and Inigo arrive, whereupon Brady sheds tears of relief, to which Owain promises never to take any such risks again. Half a year later, Brady begins to hone his skill with the violin, intending to form a double-act troupe with Inigo. He is said to occasionally cry in response to the music that he plays. Personality Contrary to his noble heritage, Brady is portrayed as an individual who initially takes on the appearance of a knavish thug, complete with crude, unpolished mannerisms and a face transfixed in a menacing leer. This is, however, nothing more than a facade that Brady employs in order to mask the true vulnerability of his character, where he is, in a rather antithetical vein, excessively sentimental and emotional, prone to frequent bouts of crying fits; alongside being markedly sensitive, empathetic and finely attuned to the feelings of others. This fact may be gleaned from his supports with his father, where he dismissively establishes an exterior of emotionless apathy towards the notion of being forgotten the moment the Brady of the current timeline is conceived. Upon being informed that he will neither be forgotten nor allowed to disappear from his father's life, this shell of stoic steeliness shatters, causing him to, as is his usual custom, cry as he retracts his words. Brady's maintenance of such an exterior is one that he, through a conversation that he shares with Frederick in the second Future Past episode, reveals is done in revolt over his displeasure with his mother's dogged determination to impose her ideals of the perfect noble gentleman onto him. This thuggish exterior of his is one that is evidently done rather acutely and convincingly, as can be gleaned from his supports with the Avatar, whom he, in a manner reminiscent of a Yakuza or a Mafia henchman addressing his superiors, constantly refers to as "Boss". Despite the acrimony that he harbours towards noble pursuits, Brady has been portrayed as being more than willing to undergo them in order to please his mother, whom he, though not referred to directly, loves more than any other entity in the world. Such a fact may be elucidated from his supports with Maribelle, where, in response to her immense displeasure with his crass speech patterns, Brady seeks out voluminous publications that pertain to the enhancement of the diction that is employed in one's speech. By their final support with each other, Brady reveals an astuteness in speaking in a refined, tactful and sophisticated manner, although he later reveals that his doing so is akin to him being suffocated and rendered incapable of breathing normally, whereupon he questions his mother's ability to tolerate speaking in such a polished manner. In his supports with Owain, it is shown that he cannot cook, or at least cooks poorly. It is also shown he also misuses the word sentimental, as Owain tells him that the word actually means being emotional over past memories or events. He also feels useless for not being able to fight, as his supports with the Avatar and the other children reveal that he gets worn out quickly and suffers a lot of injuries. In-Game Base Stats *'Note': These are his default base stats. To get the actual base stats, use the following formula: current stats - Maribelle's class base stats) + (father's current stats - father's class base stats) + Brady's absolute base stats ÷ 3 + Brady's class base stats. Growth Rates Brady's growth Rates are determined by the following formula: (Father's growth rates + Maribelle's growth rates + Brady's absolute growth rates) ÷ 3 In which Brady's absolute growth rates are: |55% |30% |40% |25% |30% |60% |30% |30% |} Max Stat Modifers Supports Romantic Supports *Lucina (Lucina can also be his sister) *Kjelle *Cynthia *Severa *Noire *Nah *Morgan (Female Morgan can also be his sister) *The Avatar (Female) Other Supports *Maribelle *Brady's Father *The Avatar (Male) (Can also be his father) *Owain *Inigo *Yarne *Morgan (Only if Avatar is his father) Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Inherited Sets' |-|The Avatar as Father= |-|Chrom as Father= |} *''Brady will always inherit the Rightful King skill if his father is Chrom. |-|Frederick as Father= |-|Virion as Father= |-|Stahl as Father= |-|Vaike as Father= |-|Kellam as Father= |-|Lon'qu as Father= |-|Ricken as Father= |-|Gaius as Father= |-|Donnel as Father= |-|Gregor as Father= |-|Libra as Father= |-|Henry as Father= ; Inheritance from Maribelle Brady cannot be re-classed into the following class sets, but it is possible for him to inherit a skill from them.. *Pegasus Knight - Dark Flier - Falcon Knight *Troubadour - Valkyrie Overall Base Class Brady starts out as a Priest, which works nicely considering his good Magic and Luck inheritence from his mother. Being level 10, he will already have Miracle and Healtouch; the former could potentially save his life in a pinch, while the latter helps him restore more HP with a Staff. However, As he levels up and reclasses, both skills should be swapped out for more useful ones as Miracle is highly situational while his high Magic growth means Healtouch will be unnecessary later. Priest promotes to either Sage or War Monk, both of which give Brady some useful skills. Sage offers Rally Magic which can help in a support role and Tomefaire which makes him stronger when using Tomes. Brady makes an excellent Sage due to his good Magic and Luck growths. War Monk offers Rally Luck and Renewal; Rally Luck can also help Brady in a support role, although Rally Magic is typically more useful, while Renewal greatly improves Brady's endurance. His negative Strength inheritence means he will struggle to do damage in this class unless he has a father which boosts Strength. However, he can get around this with Bolt Axes eventually. Inheritance and Reclassing * Maribelle: Brady's mother has access to 5 female exclusive classes: Troubadour, Valkyrie, Pegasus Knight, Dark Flier and Falcon Knight. This means she can pass him a Skill he otherwise would not be able to learn on his own, and of these skills Galeforce is undoubtedly the best: it can help Brady's map clearing skills, and help him get to safety after netting a kill. Maribelle's Troubadour and Pegasus Knight classes come down to Brady as Priest and Cavalier. Brady should take the time to go through Cavalier, as it and its promotions offer useful skills for him. Discipline helps him build his weapon ranks faster; Great Knight offers Luna, a solid attacking skill and Dual Guard+, which helps him in a supporting role. Paladin offers Defender, another useful support skill and Aegis which can shave off indirect damage. Brady is best off learning the skills he needs from the Cavalier line and then reclassing back into a Magic using class. Reclassing into Mage is largely pointless, with the only useful new skill coming from that line being Lifetaker from Dark Knight to help him heal after killing an enemy. Overall, Brady is definetly not a character you should leave behind, by virtue of his excellent Skill set. No matter the father, he will always have attacking, defending and healing skills, and is all but guaranteed to be a key member of your team. * Chrom: Chrom's main selling point as Brady's father is Rightful King. Rightful King is useful for Brady, boosting his chances of activating Miracle, Luna and Aegis He also gets good Skill and Luck and respectable Speed and Magic mods. Unfortunately, the only new class he gains is Archer, which he is not suited to due to low Strength growths. And while Brady can make decent use of Rightful King, he simply can't use it nearly as well as Chrom's other potential sons Inigo and Morgan. While Chrom is a decent father for Brady, overall there are better choices. * The Avatar: Due to the Avatar's varied stats, it's impossible to truly guage how Brady will turn out. However, he will have phenominal versatility due to inheriting every male class, essentially making him a second Morgan. The Avatar also offers 2 new classes: Tactician and Grandmaster. Both classes offer some excellent Skills: Veteran makes grinding levels faster; Ignis is a solid attacking skill if you make Brady a mixed attacker; Rally Spectrum is very useful in a support role. Consult the sections below for an idea of how Brady will perform in the other classes he gains. * Frederick: Frederick gives Brady a welcome boost to his Defence and also offers Knight, and the Wyvern Rider line. The Knight and Wyvern Rider classes themselves don't offer anything especially useful, however their promotions do. General offers Rally Defense, and Pavise which help Brady support and tank hits respectively. Wyvern Lord offers Swordbreaker, while Griffon Rider offers Deliverer and Lancebreaker. The breaker skills help Brady dodge more attacks, while Deliverer can help in a pair ups. This Brady is best used as a supporter, as he'll end up quite slow and with average Strength and Magic. * Virion: Virion gives Brady the Archer and Wyvern Rider lines. With his natural Luna, Brady will be a superior Archer to his father although his low Strength means he will still be better off as a Magic attacker. While this Brady won't be suited to the Wyvern Rider tree, he can still make use of Deliverer, Lancebreaker and Swordbreaker. Like Chrom, Virion is a decent father for Brady but overall other characters give him much more useful tools. * Stahl: Although the stat modifiers are not outstanding, Brady will not have any negative stat modifiers and he does get a decent +3 to his skill stat. He is very balanced unit that can do OK in any of his class options. Using Stahl as father also gives a couple of interesting skill combinations. Brady can become a good sage that has access to Vantage, Astra, Luna, and Lethality. His +3 skill also allows him to activate them quite often. Bow Knight class allows him to get Bowbreaker which helps to avoid archers. * Vaike: Vaike's physical modifiers clash badly with Maribelle's magical ones, covering some of his weaknesses while slightly reducing his strong points. In terms of new classes, he gains the Fighter, Thief and Barbarian lines. Fighter offer HP +5 which can improve Brady's durability and Zeal which gives him more critical hits. Hero offers Sol, a useful recovery skill. Warrior offers Brady's access to Counter which can work rather well against physical attackers, given his low defense stat. Berserker can grant him Axefaire which can be useful if you reclass him to War Monk. As with Frederick, this pairing will result in a Brady who's a jack of all trades. * Kellam: Outside of the Avatar, Kellam is the only father who gives a positive stat modifier in Defense to Brady, covering his weak physical defense. As far as other stats goes, only the Strength & Speed are negative but not by much, while other stats sits in the majority at +3, them being Magic, Skill and Resistance, giving well-rounded magical prowess. In terms of new classes, he gains the Knight and Thief lines. Knight offers Defense +2 which can improve Brady's durability, but Indoor Fighter is rather situational. General offers Rally Defense and Pavise, the former allowing a more supportive role for Brady and the latter allows mitigation of physical damages and combines well with Aegis from the Paladin class. Thief gives out Locktouch, which is only useful in certain chapters, while Movement +1 is always nice to help Brady's positionning, especially if he is your main healer. Assassin allows Brady to become deadly with Lethality, but his Skill stat modifier is average at best to make good use of it. Pass can be useful in narrow maps to escape enemies or for better positionning. Lastly, Trickster gives Brady access to Lucky Seven and Acrobat. The former allows Brady to patch up his low speed for most of the beginning of a skirmish, and the latter allows him to be more mobile in difficult terrain. Overall, while Kellam might not be the best father for Brady, he gives the latter well-rounded stats and patches up his low defense, allowing him to be either a reliable support unit or an offensive unit with balanced stats. * Donnel: Donnel as a father will give Brady an astonishing +7 in the Luck stat, allowing good uses of the Miracle skill the latter starts with. However, his other stats don't shine so much, with the only other positive stats being Magic, Skill and Resistance. As Donnel's son, Brady has access to the Villager, Mercenary and Fighter lines. Villager gives out Aptitude and Underdog, the former should be passed down from Donnel, giving Brady a much easier time gathering stats in level-ups, while Underdog is decent at first but falls off in favor of other skills. Mercenary gives access to Armsthrift and Patience : the former allows Brady infinite uses of a weapon should he get 50 or more in the Luck stat, while Patience is situational at best but usable. Bow Knight's skills are Rally Skill and Bowbreaker. Rally Skill is always good to have for a team based on using the Rally command, while Bowbreaker allows Brady to evade ranged attacks better, which works well given his very high Luck stat. The Hero class and Fighter lines's skills are explained above, but good skills to grab are Axebreaker, Counter and Sol. If one fancies getting the highest stat modifier on every character, then Donnel is the ideal father for Brady. * Lon'qu : Brady will inherit his father's high Skill & Speed caps, giving him good chances to activate skills like Luna and doubling enemies. However, he will also inherits his father's frailty. While it's not too bad for his Resistance which sits at +1, his Defense will be at its lowest, with a -4 in this stat, so extra caution when using Brady is key to his survival against physical units. Lon'qu will give Brady access to the Myrmidon, Thief and Wyvern Rider lines. Myrmidon gives Avoid +10 and Vantage, the former allowing Brady to evade critical hits better combined with his high Luck, and the latter allowing him to strike first should he fall low on health. Swordmaster gives Brady another offensive option in the name of Astra, whereas Swordfaire gives him better strength in his sword-based classes. Good skills to grab from the Thief classline are Movement +1, Lethality from the Assassin class, Lucky Seven and Acrobat from the Trickster class. The Wyvern Rider's skills are underwhelming : Strength +2 doesn't compound Brady's low Strength cap that well, while Tantivy is situational at best. Looking at the next-tier classes for this line however, gives the frail priest quite a few interesting options : Wyvern Lord offers Quick Burn, which in combination with Lucky Seven, makes Brady quite hard to hit for the beginning of a skirmish, while Swordbreaker is great to avoid potential hits from Swordmasters or Assassins, which are units with the highest potential to hit Brady. Griffon Rider gives Deliverer and Lancebreaker : the former gives more movement speed to Brady should he be in a Pair Up, and the latter gives him higher odds of winning against lance users such as Falcon Knights or Generals. A way to compound this Brady's very low Defense is to have him wield legendary weapons giving out Defense bonuses, such as Ragnell, Gáe Bolg, Armads, Helswath or the Book of Naga. Choose either of these weapons according to his final class. Given his decent Magic, Skill and Speed caps, Brady makes the best uses of these stats as a Trickster, where he can use Staves to support his teammates with the Swordfaire and Levin Sword combo, while being skillful enough to make good use of Astra or Luna and being quick to evade attacks especially with the Lucky Seven and Quick Burn combo mentionned above. Overall, Brady as Lon'qu's son makes for a high-risk, high-reward unit, which mixes his supportive nature with his father's offensive prowess rather well. * Ricken: Ricken gives Brady the highest magic boost possible, giving him +4 to it he also gets a moderate +5 boost to his luck. All of his other stats changes are very small except for his Defense which takes a -3 penalty. Like Chrom, Ricken gives only 1 new class, the archer class. Brady is even less suited for this role as Ricken's son given that his strength stat drops are low and is speed and skill boosts are not as high. Overall, Ricken makes Brady the strongest magic wise out of all of the fathers, but his overall stat adjustments makes him a less suitable father. * Libra : As Libra's son, Brady's stats will be decent, save for his Strength, Speed and Defense. His Resistance cap will be at its highest, sitting at +4. However, the only class line he will inherit is Dark Mage. Hex and Anathema are good aura skills to have, although the latter is superior to the other. Sorcerer will give out Vengeance, a skill that activates very often and is more effective the lower Brady's health is. Tomebreaker feels a bit redundant to have due to having one of the highest Resistance caps of most characters. It can still be equipped to make Brady a decent anti-mage unit. Overall, this Brady makes for a decent unit that can destroy tome-wielders. Make sure not to leave him under physical units's fire, since his average Speed and low Defense can be his downfall in a skirmish. * Henry: Henry offers Brady good modifiers in Skill, Magic, Luck and Resistance; however his Speed leaves something to be desired and he takes a hit in Strength and Defence. In terms of new classes, Henry offers him the Thief line, Dark Mage line and Barbarian line. Thief is largely useless in this pairing, as Lon'Qu will make Brady a superior Assassin or Trickster. Dark Mage offers 2 useful aura skills in Hex and Anathema, while Brady will make an excellent sorcerer due to his high Skill, Magic and pre existing Tomefaire. The Barbarian line largely isn't too useful for Brady, as he's better off as a Magic use - however, Wrath could be useful to combine with Vengeance to make Brady very dangerous at low health while Axefaire could be bought back over to War Monk. Quotes Event Tiles *"Some bloke must'a lost this, yah? ...Suppose I'd better hang on to it." (item) *"I worked out a little melody on the violin. 'Noble pursuits', as Ma would say." (exp) *"I snuck in some practice. Now if I could just keep my weapon from flyin' outta my hand..." (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Normal *"Everyone gets so busy when we return to camp. How do ya pass the time?" (free time) *"Let's try takin' on the enemy as a team. I can put up a fight, too!" (team up) *"Why the big grin? You look like ya just saw me catch an axe in the face or somethin'." (happy) *"What are your dreams? People always laugh at me what when I talk about mine." (dreams) Replying - Normal *"I'm usually practicin' with weapons. Don't get too close, though - my aim is rubbish." (free time) *"Sure thing. I ain't no brawler, but I can strike fear into any foe." (team up) *"Nope. I'm just glad to see ya ain't got no serious injuries." (happy) *"I wanna be a violinist. I'm actually pretty good, I think. ...All right, go on. Laugh." (dreams) Asking - Maribelle *"I remember you bein’ good at violin, Ma. Wanna see who’s better?" (train) *"That was quite a spill, Mother. You taking up slapstick? ...Sorry let me heal you." (concern) *"Anything I can get for ya, Ma? I didn’t do much for ya in the future..." (gift) *"Ma, what was life like for ya before I turned up?" (story) Replying - Maribelle *"A challenge? I dunno—especially if it’s one’a your tea-drinkin’ contests again." (train) *"Me? I’m alive and kickin’. You’re the one what’s always out of breath, old-timer!" (concern) *"A more hands-off ma would be nice. No more addin’ frills to my shirt, capisce?" (gift) *"The you from the future smothered me, to be perfectly honest. You’d pack lunches for me, hold my hand while walkin’ up stairs... You were so busy doing the heavy lifting for me that I turned into a total wimp! Ya wouldn’t even let me fend for myself in the end. So next time, lemme protect YOU!" (story) Asking - Father *"We should have a duel sometime, Pop. I needs to build up my fightin’ muscles!" (train) *"Let me look at that injury from before, Pop. ...Yeesh, pretty nasty. You all right?" (concern) *"Need anything, Pop? I feel I needs to be a better son or somethin'." (gift) *"Tell me about life before I came along, Pop." (story) Replying - Father *"You wanna fight your own son? You're on! Grab a staff and let's see who hits harder." (train) *"Aw, don't ya go worryin' about me, Pop. You're the one with bags under your eyes!" (concern) *"Well, I dropped a staff in the ravine. Mind climbin' down to... Of course ya do." (gift) *"I mostly practised fightin' in the future. I never had your knack for warfare, see? Half the time, I'd wind up with an axe buried in my face or worse. Nasty stuff. But I wanted to learn how to hold my own and fight for the world ya tried to protect." (story) Asking - Married *"I love ya, (name). I swear I'll keep ya safe, no matter what." (love) *"(Name), ya look lovelier than ever before. Other dames pale in comparison." (Compliment) *"Don't do anything crazy out there (Name). I need ya, yeah?" (Promise) *"(Name), your satchel's packed to the brim today. Whatcha got in there?" (Gift) Replying - Married *"It's an armlet I bought for ya. Was gonna surprise ya, but I guess the jig is up..." (gift) *"That's nice of ya to say, considering most people find me terrifyin'. I'm a lucky man!" (Compliment) *"I love ya, too... Damnit! I'm so moved, I can't even say nothin' clever." (Love) *"I ain't goin' nowheres. Think I'd leave ya here to boo-hoo yourself silly?" (Promise) Asking - Child *"Morgan, what were things like in your future. Do ya remember if I was alive?" (story) *"Morgan, you seem awful quiet. Ya feeling all right? Should I get my staff?" (concern) *"Need anything, kid? Can't have ya bein' rough around the edges like your pop." (gift) *"Morgan, any son of mine must have a gift for the violin. Wanna see who's better?" (train) Replying - Child *"I mostly just practiced with weapons - to hilarious effect, of course. Gimme a bow, and I'll fire IT instead of the arrow. I don't know an axe from an anchovy! I couldn't have added up to much in the future, but at least I didn't kill ya." (story) *"I've had people take jabs at how I dress, but that's the first jab at my complexion!" (concern) *"How 'bout the vulneraries I dropped in the ravine back there? ...No? Didn't think so." (gift) *"My fightin' styles's nothing to look at - but if ya still wanna see it, you're on." (train) Level Up *"Hah! Bring it on!" (6+ stats up) *"Am I dreamin' here?" (4-5 stats up) *"Wow, I actually kinda improved." (2-3 stats up) *"Argh. Typical..." (0-1 stat up) *"Wow. Never thought I'd see the day..." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Heh, stand back, world. I'm a whole new man!" Armory *"Got anything that'll make me automatically stronger?" (buying) *"Hey, be my guest. Sell whatever you want." (selling) *"Wish they could instantly upgrade me, too!" (forging) Barracks Alone *"I can't believe Mother used my staff as a laundry pole..." (misc) *"What a day! I've been scatterin' foes with a single glance from my mean mug!" (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Oh, Avatar. A little early for a break, isn't it?" (morning) *"Ah, Avatar. Looks like we're both taking a break." (midday) *"Oh, Avatar... Looks like we're both taking a break." (evening) *"Avatar, why are you here and not in your tent? It's late!" (night) *"It's your birthday, Avatar? That's wonderful." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Avatar. ...Oof. I'm still sleepy. How about you?" (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. What are you up to today?" (midday) *"Hello, Avatar. Heh, where did the day go?" (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. It's late. You should sleep." (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar. Let's celebrate later." (birthday) Greetings - Child *"Hmm? Oh, Father. A little early for a break, isn't it?" (morning) *"Taking a break in the middle of the day, Father? Are you bored?" (midday) *"Hm? Oh, Father... Looks like we're both taking a break." (evening) *"Father, why are you here and not in your tent? It's late!" (night) *"Happy birthday, Father. I hope this marks another good year." (birthday) Roster ''Maribelle's future son. While he looks terrifying, he is more likely to burst into tears than bust out a weapon. The scar on his face is from a stray violin string. The most likely to incur friendly fire. Born on February 22nd. Help Description An enigmatic priest who looks more intimidating than he is. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"Get ready." *"Bring it!" *"Let's do this thing!" *"Hang in there." *"You got this." *"Show 'em who's boss!" *"I got you." *"Can it!" *"You want some?!" *"I'm here." Dual Strike *"Over here, stupid!" *"One from me!" *"Too slow!" *"And one from me!" *"Clear a path." *"This ain't over!" Dual Guard *"You hurt?" *"Not happenin'!" Defeated Enemy *"So long, trash!" *"That it?" Partner Defeated Enemy *"I owe you one!" *"Hah, thanks." *"Butt out!" Critical *"Get busy dyin'!" *"I'd pray if I were you!" *"Time to bring the pain!" *"You ready to fly?!" Defeated By Enemy *"Tch, damn..." Death/Retreat Possible Endings ; Brady - Daunting Priest : Brady left the priesthood to become the world's scariest violinist. His rondos were so apocalyptic, and his requiems so full of melancholy that everyone in the room, performer included, burst into tears. ; Brady and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—she loved her husband, Brady, above all else. ; Brady and Lucina : Brady left the priesthood to become the world's scariest violinist. Every new rondo he composed passed first through the ears of his beloved wife and critic, Lucina. ; Brady and Kjelle : Brady left the priesthood to become the world's scariest violinist. Never one to pass up an opportunity for self-improvement, Kjelle took up music too. Their tight duets were said to spring from a single muse. ; Brady and Cynthia : Brady left the priesthood to become the world's scariest violinist. His original rondos caught the heart of Cynthia, who insisted he play them everywhere he went as a sort of theme song. ; Brady and Severa : Brady left the priesthood to become the world's scariest violinist. Severa would roll her eyes and gripe about the noise, but the dew in her eyes after a touching melody was perhaps the more honest critique. ; Brady and Morgan : Brady left the priesthood to become the world's scariest violinist. While Morgan's memory never returned, she didn't really seem to miss it, and the two lived out their days most happily. ; Brady and Noire : Brady left the priesthood to become the world's scariest violinist. Noire tried to talk him out of it for fear his divine talents as musician and composer would curse them both to an early grave. ; Brady and Nah : Brady left the priesthood to become the world's scariest violinist. Nah, who considered herself quite the singer, often accompanied him; the sheer volume of her strains was said to flatten audiences. Etymology Brady is an Irish and/or Gaelic name meaning "Spirited one from the long island", possibly referencing his starting class as a Priest or his exaggerated reactions in conversation. The name is also an English name meaning "broad one". Brady is also a word that can mean slow or dull, possibly reflecting his poor athletic prowess. Trivia *Brady's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn was first released in Japan. *Brady's official artwork, as well as his in-game portrait, depicts him wielding a Physic Staff. *Brady shares his English voice actor, Travis Willingham, with Lon'qu. *Since the character's portrait is inverted in status screen, it looks like Brady's scar is in his right eye. Gallery File:Bredy.jpg|Concept artwork of Brady. File:brady confession.jpg|CG artwork of Brady confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:bredyconfession.jpg|Official artwork of Brady's full confession. File:Brady.jpg|Brady's portrait in Awakening. File:Brady1.png|Possible hair colors for Brady (portrait). File:Brady confessions.png|Possible hair colors for Brady (confession). File:Brady2.png|Possible hair colors for Brady with the Avatar as his father (portrait). File:Brady avatar confessions.png|Possible hair colors for Brady with the Avatar as his father (confession). File:FE13 Priest (Brady).png|Brady's battle model as a Priest in Awakening. File:FE13 War Monk (Brady).png|Brady's battle model as a War Monk in Awakening. File:FE13 Sage (Brady).png|Brady's battle model as a Sage in Awakening. File:FE13 Cavalier (Brady).png|Brady's battle model as a Cavalier in Awakening. File:FE13 Paladin (Brady).png|Brady's battle model as a Paladin in Awakening. File:FE13 Great Knight (Brady).png|Brady's battle model as a Great Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Mage (Brady).png|Brady's battle model as a Mage in Awakening. File:FE13 Dark Knight (Brady).png|Brady's battle model as a Dark Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Archer (Brady).png|Brady's battle model as an Archer in Awakening. File:FE13 Sniper (Brady).png|Brady's battle model as a Sniper in Awakening. File:FE13 Bow Knight (Brady).png|Brady's battle model as a Bow Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Knight (Brady).png|Brady's battle model as a Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 General (Brady).png|Brady's battle model as a General in Awakening. File:FE13 Wyvern Rider (Brady).png|Brady's battle model as a Wyvern Rider in Awakening. File:FE13 Wyvern Lord (Brady).png|Brady's battle model as a Wyvern Lord in Awakening. File:FE13 Griffon Rider (Brady).png|Brady's battle model as a Griffon Rider in Awakening. File:FE13 Myrmidon (Brady).png|Brady's battle model as a Myrmidon in Awakening. File:FE13 Swordmaster (Brady).png|Brady's battle model as a Swordmaster in Awakening. File:FE13 Assassin (Brady).png|Brady's battle model as an Assassin in Awakening. File:FE13 Fighter (Brady).png|Brady's battle model as a Fighter in Awakening. File:FE13 Warrior (Brady).png|Brady's battle model as a Warrior in Awakening. File:FE13 Hero (Brady).png|Brady's battle model as a Hero in Awakening. File:FE13 Barbarian (Brady).png|Brady's battle model as a Barbarian in Awakening. File:FE13 Berserker (Brady).png|Brady's battle model as a Berserker in Awakening. File:FE13 Thief (Brady).png|Brady's battle model as a Thief in Awakening. File:FE13 Trickster (Brady).png|Brady's battle model as a Trickster in Awakening. File:FE13 Dark Mage (Brady).png|Brady's battle model as a Dark Mage in Awakening. File:FE13 Sorcerer (Brady).png|Brady's battle model as a Sorcerer in Awakening. File:FE13 Tactician (Brady).png|Brady's battle model as a Tactician in Awakening. File:FE13 Grandmaster (Brady).png|Brady's battle model as a Grandmaster in Awakening. File:FE13 Dread Fighter (Brady).png|Brady's battle model as a Dread Fighter in Awakening. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters